


Under his Wings

by lebedeinetraume



Category: Top Gun
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Korean War, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebedeinetraume/pseuds/lebedeinetraume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Iceman sleeps beside him, Maverick reflects on the latest flying missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under his Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Korean War alternate universe for “Top Gun” where I’ve taken Iceman and Maverick and have them flying the F-86 Sabres against the MiGs. As always, I claim none of these characters as my own nor am I making a profit from this in any way.

The night air was crisp with the first real hints of winter and despite being tucked under three wool blankets, Maverick was still cold. He hated being in Korea and he especially hated being here in late fall. It had done nothing but rain for the last two weeks straight and the only difference to be had was simply in the temperature. Though Iceman had adapted well to the climate, Maverick was not so fortunate. Only a few weeks ago he had caught a particularly nasty cold that left him grounded for several days. It had been painful watching Ice leave without him. They always flew together.

Maverick rolled onto his side and faced his sleeping companion. A smile of adoration spread across Maverick's lips and he reached out with his hand and gently traced Ice's jawline with two of his fingers. Seven years. Seven years since they were first together; their first kiss, their first time holding one another, it was all etched into Maverick's memory, never to be parted from him. Though they had been seperated for a year, the distance had only strengthened their bond and once reunited, they were inseperable. Seeing that F-86 of Ice's lift into the sky and disappearing into the clouds caused such an ache in Maverick's heart that he thought it would be the death of him. If Ice had been lost, Maverick knew that he'd go mad with grief.

Sliding his fingers into Ice's hair, Maverick hoped that this would bring him the same sort of relaxing comfort that he always felt whenever Ice did this to him. If he felt anything though, Ice did not express it and slept on. Maverick slowly combed Ice's hair and drew closer to him.

"It was hard letting you go. Who knows you better than me?" Maverick kissed Ice's brow before sweeping his bangs back. "What I wouldn't do to ensure that you always came back?"

Settling onto his back, Maverick gazed up at the low ceiling and sighed deeply. What were they even doing here in Korea? What was this war over, really? In 1944 he knew exactly why he was still in the South Pacific. He knew why he was continually risking death. It was to stop an enemy from reaching American shores. The Japanese Imperial Fleet had struck a major blow to the American morale in 1941 with the attack on Pearl Harbor and Maverick had been eager for his chance to make sure that no one harmed American shores again. Together with Iceman they had fought back the enemy and they had won. But this war, what was it for? Why were they here? Maverick shivered and shut his eyes. Maybe a year ago he knew, but now, he didn't, and worse, he knew exactly why Ice was there.

It wasn't for country it wasn't for some sense of patriotic duty; Ice was there for him. Not because of him but for him.

The bed suddenly squeaked as Ice began shifting about. At first Maverick thought that he was going to roll away from him, but to his delight, Ice moved closer to him. He felt Ice sliding his hand along his chest until he reached his shoulder, which Ice clung to. As Maverick lay still, Ice nuzzled Maverick's head with his before resting his cheek against his chest. The softness of Ice's hair against Maverick's neck sent a wave of calm through him. So many things could happen tomorrow, Maverick knew with a sinking feeling in his heart, but then he smiled some. What use was it dwelling on everything he couldn't control when he was entertwined with the one soul who loved him so much that he followed him to this bit of hell just to keep him safe? Maverick rubbed Ice's back, then wrapped his arms around him and fell asleep once more.


End file.
